My New Sanctuary
by Trumpetista
Summary: AU in which Percy was sent to Hogwarts instead of Calypso's island, but unlike Calypso's Island Percy doesn't get a choice he has to stay. Will Percy be able to keep his world a secret? Can he keep from getting expelled? What will happen when two heroes meet? Will they be friends, or will they never learn to trust each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I was looking around the Hp/pjato crossovers on this site, and I ran across a story with this idea. I liked it so much I decided to make my own spin off of it. enjoy!**

"_An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me downward into the lava. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was flying, flying so high Zeus would never have forgiven me, and then beginning to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from me. I was a comet hurtling toward the earth." (Battle of the Labyrinth pgs., 1038-1040) _

It was a rare, sunny, Saturday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Most students were outside enjoying the sun flying on their broomsticks, picnicking by the lake, or reading under a tree. Harry Potter and his best friends Ron and Hermione were stretched out on the lawn enjoying a picnic lunch.

Harry was laughing at a joke Ron made about a certain potions professor when he noticed a dark figure in the sky. He frowned and sat up straight.

"What is that?" He asked pointing towards the sky. Ron raised an eyebrow and turned in the direction his friend was indicating. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know mate, but it looks like its falling." He gulped nervously his eyes never leaving the sight. Hermione looked up from her book to see what the boys were blathering about. What she saw confused her, at first she couldn't believe her eyes, but as the object fell it only became clearer.

"I-I think it's a person!" She exclaimed frantically jumping to her feet and running towards it. Harry and Ron exchanged a nervous glance before running to catch up with her. Other students saw the figure and started gathering towards the lake where the object would surely crash into. Students were muttering among themselves pointing, eyes wide with fear and confusion. Harry squinted and realized Hermione was right it was a person!

The figure was smoking, and hurtling toward the water at breakneck speed. He could only watch in horror as the person crashed into the water. The lack of a splash confused him for a moment, it was almost as if the water rose up on its own and caught the figure bringing it down to its depths. Harry stood there stunned for a moment before shaking those thoughts out of his mind as his instincts kicked in. Before he knew it he was running towards the lake kicking off his shoes, and shrugging off his robes as he rushed to save the stranger from drowning. He heard people calling his name in alarm but he just ignored it as he ripped his glasses off and shoved them in his pocket before diving into the murky depths.

* * *

The cold shocked Harry into reality, and suddenly he began second guessing his rash heroic behavior. Harry was blind enough on the surface without his glasses, underwater he was practically blind. Thankfully he was able to distinguish a blob, he assumed was the human meteor sinking below him. Harry dove towards it, and grabbed the person by the shirt before kicking furiously back up to the surface.

He broke through the surface gasping for breath, as he pulled the stranger up. Harry looped an arm around their waist as he awkwardly side-swam to shore. Ron and some other boys waited on shore and helped pull the pair out of the water. Harry sat on the shore shivering, and breathing hard as the adrenaline wore off.

"Is he dead?" A hufflepuff girl asked fearfully. Harry crawled over to the fallen boy's side as several other students crowded around.

"He's still breathing! He must not have been under water long enough to inhale water." A ravenclaw boy said sounding surprised as he removed his fingers from the unconscious kids neck. Harry studied the boy he saved, and his stomach twisted. The boy was breathing but his breaths were short like he'd run a marathon. His skin was red, covered in burns, and bleeding from several wounds. The clothes he wore were in tatters, and his face was contorted in pain.

"Someone fetch Madame Pomfrey now!" Harry shouted urgently.

"We already have." Ron's grave voice sounded beside him. Harry could feel the adrenaline kicking back in at the urgency of the situation. Harry searched the boy looking for the most serious of wounds when his eye caught something unusual. Maybe he was just imagining it, but one of the burns appeared to be healing itself! He watched in amazement as the redness slowly faded. He was about to point this out when someone pushed him back.

"Shoo shoo out of the way let him breath!" a woman's voice said urgently. Harry scrambled out of the way as Madame Pomfrey brought her wand out and levitated the boy on to stretcher before grabbing Harry and hurrying back into the castle towards the hospital wing.

When they got there, Madame Pomfrey wasted no time as she levitated the boy to one of the beds and began casting spells on him. Harry ducked as bandages, and bottled potions magically flew towards the nightstand where the nurse was working. Harry watched with uneasy fascination as the room flashed with spells and Madame Pomfrey cursing under her breath as she worked furiously.

"W-will he be a-alright?" Harry asked shivering with cold as he was still soaking wet. Madame Pomfrey said nothing as she absentmindedly zapped Harry with a spell. Harry gave out an involuntary yelp as he suddenly felt himself go completely dry. After what felt like forever the nurse stepped back with a sigh and put her wand away as she reached for one of the potions.

"His life is no longer in immediate danger, but it'll be weeks before he's on his feet again." She said grimly as she dribbled some of the potion into the boy's mouth.

"Are you alright? Do you need any attention?" She asked turning towards Harry.

"Oh I'm fine I was just wet from diving in to save him." Harry said gesturing toward the mysterious stranger behind them.

"Yes, who is he? He isn't wearing his uniform. Tell me what happened." She ordered snappily. Harry explained the unusual situation, and she just got more confused.

"That's quite a story. His wounds suggest he was burned and banged up pretty badly. However if he fell from the sky into the water from the height you're indicating he should have been killed on impact, not to mention that he was breathing when you pulled him out of the water." She said turning back towards her patient skeptically. Harry frowned and watched as the nurse began bandaging the boys badly burned arm.

Harry got his first good look at the boy he saved. The boy looked around Harry's age, athletic, and had messy black hair like Harry. He wore tattered muggle clothes, and a frayed leather necklace with two beads blackened with soot. Suddenly, the boy's eyes fluttered. Madame Pomfrey laid his arm down gently as dazed green eyes slowly opened.

"W-who are you?" The boy rasped as he started shifting trying to get up.

"Shh don't get up you are safe now young one just rest." The nurse said as she forced a spoon of medicine in her patient's mouth. The boy was soon unconscious again.

"Why did you do that? We could have found out what his name was, and what happened!" Harry exclaimed annoyed Madame just shook her head impatiently as she continued to patch her patient.

"I couldn't risk the child going into shock, it would only further injure him." The nurse informed. Harry gritted his teeth, of course that made sense but he had to know who this boy was and what happened.

"How is our visitor?" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the infirmary as he rushed to their bedside. Harry shifted to give the headmaster a better view, as Madame Pomfrey began listing off her patients many injuries. The old wizard nodded gravely watching the sleeping boys face with keen interest.

"Hmm I see. Please inform me when he awakes thank you Madame." Dumbledore said with a grim look. The headmaster turned his attention to Harry, and his expression softened.

"Ah Harry come let's give these two some space, and maybe you can tell me what happened from your perspective." He said with a wink as he led Harry out of the room.

Harry retold the story again, but he left out the part about the boy's wounds healing themselves. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that, or if he only imagined it in his adrenaline induced haste. As he went over the events again a scary thought came to mind

"Professor." Harry began uncertainly. "Do you think that Voldemort could have been behind this? Could this be a sort of warning, like filches cat?" Harry asked timidly. Dumbledore's expression was unreadable, as new lines formed on his face.

"It is unlike the dark lord to leave his victims alive, however there is no way to know for sure until our guest awakes." The wizard said hopefully. Dumbledore looked down upon his student with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Are you sure you didn't notice anything else unusual during your daring rescue?" Dumbledore asked knowingly. Harry looked down his face heating up in embarrassment. He grudgingly told the headmaster his suspicions that the human meteor healed himself. Dumbledore nodded smiling as if he already suspected this strange phenomena.

"How is that possible sir? I mean how could he heal himself without saying a spell? I don't understand." Harry rambled in disbelief. Dumbledore's smile only widened, and the usual twinkle in his eye was back.

"Magic often works in ways that are beyond our comprehension, and control. You of all people should know that Harry." Dumbledore said knowingly. Harry was confused for a moment before understanding dawned on him. He felt his scar burn with the memory. The old wizard put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Go run along now and enjoy the rest of your Saturday. We'll talk more when our mysterious guest awakes." The headmaster said kindly. Harry nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes, professor." He answered before leaving to find his friends. Ready to inform them of all he learned however little it was.

**A/N- Yeah I know that HP is set in the 90's, and BOTL was in the summer not during school, but lets just forget all that. I mean this is fanfiction after all. thanks for the R&R (Yes I'll get to my other stories eventually but I just really had to get this idea out of my head, and I've been pretty busy school etc.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Percy found himself waking up at odd moments. The first time he found a woman and a boy staring down on him. The second he saw it was dark with moonlight streaming through large floor to ceiling windows. The last time he awoke, a woman was sitting by his bedside. The woman was dressed up prettily in a Grecian style gown, but a rather pale looking face.

"Um..." Percy began intelligently. A flicker of a smile appeared on the woman's lips.

'I am Hecate goddess of magic." The woman announced proudly. Percy raised an eyebrow totally lost. The goddess rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I'm going to have to explain everything." She said glaring at Percy pointedly.

"Uh yes?" Percy asked. The goddess sighed.

"When you blasted out of that volcano the gods sent you here. You are in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry..." She began.

"Wait." Percy interrupted. "Where exactly am I? Am I somewhere near Mt St. Helens or...?" The goddess laughed.

"No, in fact you are on an Island off the shores of England." She said. Percy's eyes widened. He wondered if he heard her right.

"You mean England as in New England right? Not England as in the queen, and One Direction." Percy asked because seriously that's pretty much all he knew about England. The goddess shook her head impatiently.

"I mean England as in the country the Gods used to inhabit before settling in America. Home of the greatest concentration of witches and wizards, and the oldest and most illustrious school of magical studies in the world." She announced proudly. Percy frowned in disbelief before panic started to overtake him.

"Why would the Gods send me here? I have to get back. My friends are in danger, and probably think I'm dead!" Percy rambled starting to get up out of bed.

"Calm down!" The goddess ordered and Percy felt himself involuntarily freeze in place.

"You are here because you were never meant to be on that ridiculous quest in the first place. No matter how much the Gods try to deny it, Kronos is indeed rising and so far you are the only potential prophecy child we know about." she began.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here of all places." Percy said his panic rising again.

"Your impatience will catch up to you someday." the goddess spat. "Anyway, the gods have decided that after this volcano incident they can no longer risk your safety."

"Safety?" Percy repeated in disbelief. "Since when do they care about my safety, they're the ones who voted on whether to kill me or not!" he yelled in exasperation. The Goddess's gaze intensified.

"That is true, but that was when Kronos wasn't as much of a threat as he is now. It is no longer a matter of if Kronos will rise, but a matter of when and we must keep our greatest asset safe." she said looking at Percy pointedly as if indicating that he was this "great asset." Percy looked down digesting all this information.

"Camp Half-blood is safe. I mean it's the only safe haven for demigods. Isn't it?" he asked confused. Hecate sighed and sat down on the bed next to his.

"True, many argued that camp is the safest, however you manage to never stay at camp for very long." she answered giving him a pointed look. Percy frowned. She had a point Percy never stayed long because of quests, and school. It was a long time before Percy spoke again as he gathered his thoughts.

"Why this magic school? Why Britain? I'm not one of your children I don't have any magic. Do I?" Percy asked rapid fire questions.

"Britain is out of the Gods, and almost all of our pantheon's influence. Kronos will not look for you here. All demigods have magical ability however limited depending on who your parent is. You only need to be trained, which is why you are here. Perhaps the magic you learn here can aid you when you eventually face Kronos." Hecate said definitely.

"How long will I stay here?" Percy asked defeated.

"The school year." she answered. Percy frowned, this couldn't be happening. Sure he'd gone to different boarding schools all his life, but this was another country and an entirely different curriculum. It was hard enough understanding the subjects he was used to studying.

"There's still so much I don't understand. I..." Percy began but Hecate shushed him. A large leather-bound book appeared in his lap.

"This book will tell you all you need to know to adjust to Hogwarts." Hecate explained. "Now you'll need a wand. Your sword, may I see it?" she asked in a way that sounded like an order. Percy hesitated but grudgingly handed over riptide. Besides, if she wanted to kill him she would have done so already.

The goddess held the pen in the palm of her hand and focused on it intently. Percy watched in confusion as the pen grew, and thickened in her hand until it resembled a stick and not a pen. She tossed it back to him where he caught it in wonder.

"I'm sure you've been told before that your sword is indeed magical. I just had to manipulate the mist in order for it to resemble a wand. You'll now be mainly using your sword for conveying spells. If you mutter the Greek name of your sword it'll change back into its true form when you need it" she said.

Percy looked down at his "wand" in wonder. It was black, about a foot long, and had the Greek name inlaid in bronze circling the base. Percy's head was swimming with so many questions he started to feel woozy again.

"Now I must be off. Now it is imperative you keep your demigod identity a secret for you don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to yourself. Do try to behave yourself." Hecate said with a smirk.

"Wait I-I..." Percy shouted but the Goddess had already flashed away. Percy just sat there in shock for a moment before clenching his fists in anger. How could the Gods do this? How could they just send him away just like that? A flash of light next to him broke him out of his ranting thoughts. A velvet drawstring pouch sat next to him. When he opened it several golden drachmas gleamed inside.

"_A way to contact home." _ A voice echoed in his mind. Percy just shoved the coins away angrily. He was too frustrated, and in pain from his still healing injuries to think straight. Just when he was about to climb out of bed and do something completely rash and Percy-like, a laugh echoed through the room.

"I see you've met my mother." A chuckling voice announced to Percy's right. Percy turned towards the owner of the voice. He was in such a bad mood he didn't care who suffered from his rage.

A tall old man strolled in gracefully. To Percy he looked just like your stereotypical old wizard with a long, white, flowing beard and colorful robes.

"_Great another immortal pain to deal with."_ Percy thought to himself already assuming this guy was some God.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded. The old man just chuckled again.

"Ah yes you definitely have met my mother. I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts and son of Hecate, but you'll refer to me as professor." the old wizard announced with a warm smile.

**A/N- As this is set before Heroes of Olympus it's safe to say that anything that happened or was revealed in that series doesn't apply here. thanks for the R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Percy blinked "this guy was a demigod?" Sure he'd met Quintus but this guy was ancient.

"Um it's nice to meet you sir." Percy managed. He was still beyond angry, but if this old wizard was the principle Percy couldn't afford to get on his bad list (at least not yet anyway).

Dumbledore smiled and sat down on the bed next him.

"It's been a long time since I've embraced my godly side." Dumbledore began thoughtfully. Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but I still don't understand what this place is. Am I in some school for Hecate's children? Can I still practice sword fighting and other training that I know for sure will help me defeat Kronos?" Percy asked getting frustrated.

The wizard nodded thoughtfully, his eyes settling on the book in Percy's lap.

"I don't suppose you've had a chance to take a peek at that book yet, have you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh no sir" Percy said like it was obvious. Dumbledore sighed getting ready for a long speech.

"Well you see long ago in ancient times Hecate's children established their own cult, I suppose you'd say to practice magic aside from other demigods. Eventually as time went on legacies began joining their ranks. Having Hecate's blood automatically brings you magical ability no matter how faint of an amount it is, except for a few inexplicable times such is the case with squibs. Anyway, over time as Greece fell to Rome and Rome eventually fell to the eastern powers Hecate's legacies as with the rest of the world forgot about the Gods. However, they still practiced magic. Today's magical world is the result of that." Dumbledore informed. Percy rubbed his neck trying to wrap his mind around all this.

"How come the magical world doesn't know about their origins? I mean you're a son of Hecate, and I know several of them at camp. Why don't you tell the rest of your people the truth?" Percy asked. Dumbledore smiled, as if Percy was finally asking the right questions.

"The same mist that veils the mythological world from the eyes of mortals, also hides it from the eyes of witches and wizards. They probably wouldn't be able to handle the information, just as regular mug-mortals wouldn't." The old wizard informed.

"I don't think I can handle this information." Percy said bringing both hands to his head as if he had a headache. The headmaster gave Percy a reassuring pat on the knee as he rose to leave.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I know it all seems rather unfair. However, I think you'll find to like Hogwarts, and the students. In the meantime try reading that book. I'm sure you'll find it an easy and entertaining read." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Wait Mr..." Percy began.

"You may call me Professor." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Uh right sorry." Percy amended. "Anyway, Hecate told me that all half-bloods have magic and that we just need to be trained. How come they don't train us in the ways of magic at camp?" he asked curiously. Dumbledore nodded his face turning to a frown as he turned away to look out the window.

"The truth is Percy as I'm sure you of all people already realize is that the Gods are weary of their children. We half-bloods are powerful and we can change the world, and influence society more easily than our parents. They keep our potential a secret, so we can't grow too powerful and eventually overtake them. Look at yourself Percy you nearly killed yourself because you don't realize your strength. If you could use your demigod magic abilities... Well let's just say Kronos's army will have a hard time." he said his eyes glittering.

Percy's face was unreadable. He always knew the Gods actions were questionable, but to hide information as important as this was almost unforgivable. If half-bloods knew about this magic maybe they could fight monsters better, and have longer life spans. It was like the story of Prometheus where the Gods withheld fire from humans so they couldn't grow too powerful. Percy could already imagine the nasty punishments the Gods would inflict upon him if he were to share this information with his friends at camp.

"By the way..." Dumbledore began interrupting Percy's thoughts.

"Your cover story is that you were on vacation with your family, when you were attacked by deatheaters as to how you got here you don't remember. Your family has been contacted and they've decided to let you stay here for the remaining school year." Dumbledore informed.

"What the Hades is a deatheater? I've been to the Underworld and I never encountered monster that eats death. Is that even possible?" Percy asked scratching his head totally baffled. The old wizard laughed out loud.

"Ah my dear boy..." Dumbledore said in between chuckles "A deatheater isn't a monster, it is our name for evil wizards you'll learn more about it in that book Hecate gave you." he wheezed.

Percy rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling too, the old professor's laughter was contagious.

"Well that was a good laugh! I'll be back once you're ready to leave the hospital wing, and help you assimilate to Hogwarts. Good day Mr. Jackson." The headmaster parted with a bow before striding out.

Percy let out a tired sigh. His mind trying to digest this information overload, as he slowly began to accept his predicament. This wasn't a situation where he could fight his way out like he was used to. It sounded as if for once there really was no way out. He looked towards the bag of drachmas. He desperately wanted to see and talk to a familiar face. Let his friends know that he was alive, find out if Annabeth made it out or if Grover and Tyson were okay. Percy was about to call them, but he wasn't sure what to say and part him didn't want them to see how weak he was. Percy turned to the book reluctantly, and flipped through the pages. He was surprised to find it written in Ancient Greek, which made it easier to read even if reading still wasn't Percy's favorite. He could call his friends later, for now he needed rest and to better understand his situation.

"Let's see what these people are really like." he thought to himself as he began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Are you sure you want to meet this guy? I mean, there's got to be something wrong with him." Ron complained to his friend as they walked briskly towards the hospital wing.

"I saved his life. I have a right to know who it was I went out of my way for." Harry answered. Although secretly Ron was right, there was something odd about that guy, and Harry had to find out what it was.

"You boys are being ridiculous! We don't know anything about him. You can't just assume he's weird because of his predicament." Hermione returned sounding annoyed.

"Well he's not normal that much we know for sure." Ron countered gruffly.

"I'm not normal and you like me." Harry said with a smirk. Ron rolled his eyes, and let out a defeated sigh as they pushed through the doors of the hospital wing.

* * *

The great room was entirely empty except for one cot on the right wall. The human meteor laid lazily in one of the beds reading a book, while twirling his black wand in the other hand. He looked up when he heard the trio walking towards him. He looked a little surprised, but he closed his book and started climbing out of bed anyway.

"Oh you don't need to get up!" Hermione cautioned. The boy just waved her off.

"Ah no worries I've been sitting down to long anyway." He said with a smile "Can I help you with something?" He asked curiously. Harry frowned. The boy's accent was unfamiliar. American maybe? Why would an American be here? Harry was so distracted he didn't process the boy's question.

"We came here just to meet you, and see if you're alright. Harry here is the one who jumped in and pulled you out of the lake." Hermione said proudly gesturing towards Harry.

"It was nothing really, I was glad to help." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. The boy just grinned.

"Oh yeah, you must be Harry Potter. The nurse here told me that you were the one that helped me out. Thanks man, I'm Percy Jackson by the way." Percy said extending his hand. Harry accepted the handshake a little surprised by Percy's forwardness. Then again he supposed it was better than the usual "Your Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" Ron and Hermione introduced themselves, though Ron did it rather reluctantly.

"Your accent, are you from America?" Hermione asked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm from New York." He said simply.

"What the bloody hell happened to you man!? How did you even get here looking lie you were tortured!?" Ron broke through impatiently. Percy frowned at Ron's outburst his intense green eyes looking at the ginger suspiciously. Percy had bandages circling up his arms, and still looked rather pale. However, considering he was near death about a week ago he looked okay.

"I was on vacation in London when these rogue wizards attacked, uh what you call deatheaters I guess. As to how I got here I'm not sure." Percy said scratching his head uncertainly. "I've already contacted my parents they said I should stay here for the school year."

Harry blinked mildly surprised. It was just as he suspected, but one question still remained._ Why would the deatheater leave Percy alive?_

"Did your attackers say anything to you? Do you remember anything?" Harry demanded urgently. Percy gave him a hard look.

"Nothing important really. They were mainly talking smack and other things I don't wish to repeat." Percy said looking at Harry pointedly. Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Of course, I'm sure it was really traumatic we're sorry for bringing it up." She apologized. Percy just waved the apology aside dismissively.

"It's alright, so what year are you guys, your Gryffindor's right?" He asked glancing at the crest on their robes.

"We're 4th years, and yes we're in Gryffindor the best house of Hogwarts!" Ron said proudly. Percy grinned.

"Cool, Professor Dumbledore says I'll be a 4th year, but I have to be sorted into a house. Gryffindor sounds cool though. I know for sure I won't be in Ravenclaw." Percy said with a dry laugh.

"Well I'm sure anyone who can survive a deatheater attack is a shoe in for Gryffindor." Hermione beamed.

"Yeah we'll see." Percy said sitting down tiredly picking at a loose thread in his sheets.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned. Percy looked up.

"Oh I'm fine just not used to standing so long yet, and well you know all of this is still rather overwhelming." Percy said honestly.

Suddenly, Harry began to feel a little selfish. Here he was acting all suspicious of Percy, and demanding answers from him when honestly Percy was still weak and probably in over his head. The guy was tortured within an inch of his life, and dumped in some unknown location, and now he's told he has to stay here without a choice. Harry sat down next to him.

"Sorry for interrogating you like that. All of this is odd to us to." Harry amended. Percy laughed dryly.

"It's alright honestly I probably should be used to being in strange situations by now." Percy said sarcastically. Harry laughed uneasily.

_"What did Percy mean by that?"_ He thought.

"What book are you reading?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject as she went over to pick up the book Percy was reading when they walked in.

"Oh um..." Percy began reaching out towards it protectively, but Hermione already had it in hand flipping through the pages. "A history book." Percy finished standing up to take it from her.

"What language is this? These runes look slightly familiar...hmm." She said as she turned away from Percy and studied the book intently. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and raised an eyebrow in confusion, before turning to Percy suspiciously.

"It's Greek. I-I took it as my language credit in school." Percy said quickly.

"Why are you reading Greek instead of English? I didn't know we even had Greek books in the library." Harry asked curiously.

"Eh, I find it easier." Percy shrugged still trying to get to his book.

"What kind of history book?" Hermione asked still trying to decipher the words.

"Well Dumbledore said I should study the way magic works here. Apparently it's very different from the States." Percy sort of lied while finally managing to wrestle his book back.

"Really? I mean I know they separated themselves from the ministry and made their own governing entity, but besides that I've never really considered all the differences." Hermione rambled her eyes glittering with curiosity. Percy looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes widened, and his hand started twitching towards his wand in his back pocket.

"Well um uh. We don't have as many rules and regulations. I mean we're America all about freedom, choice, democracy... You know" He rambled rubbing the back of his neck nervously. All three looked at him in confusion, and slight worry. Thankfully Percy was saved from further questions from the angry voice of Madame Pomfrey as she marched toward them.

"Who gave you permission to see him? Get out now, Mr. Jackson hasn't recovered enough to have visitors." She ordered shooing the trio away despite their apologies and protests.

Percy fell back on the bed in relief. That stupid book talked all about Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, magical anthropology etc, but failed to mention the magical governing body in his own country! Was there a magical senate, or a wizard president? Not that Percy really cared, but someone besides Hermione was bound to ask him about it.

Madame Pomfrey came over and started fussing over him, but he insisted he was fine. He sighed frustrated with his terrible lying skills. He had to find out more information. With that though in mind he reached towards the nightstand drawer and took out his bag of Drachmas. It was time to make some calls.

* * *

Percy stood in the bathroom, hands gripping the sink as he ran the hot water, and used his powers to create enough steam for an Iris message. He decided he was going to call Annabeth first, but currently he was stalling trying to figure out what to say. The last time he saw her she'd kissed him. He wasn't sure if she did that simply because she thought she'd never see him again, or if she really liked him more than a friend. If it was the latter, did he feel the same way? He shook his head, he was definitely not going to bring that up, she'll probably be mad enough at him for getting himself in this crazy situation.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow please accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase." He said and the mist swirled until it focused in on a blonde girl with red puffy eyes, and cheeks stained with tears.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had..." She choked.

"Annabeth!" Percy spoke up to get her attention. Annabeth stood erectly like she'd been shocked.

"P-Percy?" She stuttered looking around furiously before her eyes settled on Percy through the message. He could hear a bunch of people muttering in the background, and wondered what was going on.

"Is that really you? You're alive?" She asked desperately. Percy frowned he hated seeing Annabeth like this, and it killed him inside knowing that he's the one causing her pain.

"Yeah I'm fine, it takes more than a volcano to kill me." Percy said cheekily managing a smile. Annabeth's sad, lost face disappeared in an instant.

"Where in the name of Athena are you! You've been missing for two weeks and all you can say is a volcano couldn't kill you!" She yelled her face as scary as an empousai.

"I'm sorry yeah that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Anyway it's a long story and we really need to talk." Percy managed running a hand through his hair. Annabeth breathed so heavily Percy imagined steam coming out of her nostrils.

"Do you even realize where I am?" She said softly she moved away from the frame, but it followed her movements like a video camera. The whole camp was at the amphitheater. It was sunset on Long Island with torches set up to provide light and scare away mosquitoes. A great fire was burning in a bronze pyre. Annabeth looked down at her hands and Percy saw she was holding a green shroud with a trident and wave designs on it. Percy gulped, suddenly feeling sick. That was his shroud. He just interrupted his own funeral! Percy was at a loss for words, but luckily Annabeth was never rendered speechless.

"Whatever, you're alive that's all that matters." She spat chucking the shroud into the fire. She watched it for a second the fire reflected in her eyes. Percy saw a single tear fall down her cheek before she turned on him again still angry but suddenly tired.

"C'mon seaweedbrain we'll talk in the big house." She said before running off with the video zooming after her.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming back!?" Annabeth demanded. "What about my quest? Percy I-we need you." Percy was starting to get frustrated. Doesn't she know how much it's killing him that he's not over there helping her out right now?

"I know, but I don't have a choice. Apparently I'm too reckless, and you know maybe the Gods are right. Maybe I was never supposed to go on the quest, I mean considering what happened last year I'm pretty lucky to be alive." Percy said. Annabeth's face was unreadable her eyes downcast.

"This is just so unfair." she said sounding defeated.

"You're telling me." Percy answered. Annabeth looked at him hard, and Percy wished for the millionth time that he knew what she was thinking.

"When will you come back?' she asked.

"Maybe for Christmas. I know I'll be back next summer for... well you know." he said. She nodded her eyes darkening.

"I'll keep in touch, give you information on Tyson and Grover when I can." she said getting up. Percy's heart felt heavy for some reason he felt like this was the last time he'd talk to her for a long time, and he wasn't ready for that.

"Bye Percy, try not to blow up the school." she said offering a weak smile. Percy smiled back.

'I'll do my best, good luck." he said before she waved her hand through the image. Percy sighed tiredly and brought out his next coin to talk to Chiron.

The centaur just told him to be careful, blah blah blah, as usual, and warned him of some of the same dangers Dumbledore told him about. They parted with Chiron promising to send Percy a copy of "American Magical History" through the Hermes Express.

Percy held the third coin in his hand, he rubbed his thumb across the uneven surface in thought. He should call his mother, but he was starting to feel emotionally taxed, and he really didn't want to deal with another person feeling sorry for him right now. Percy pushed himself away from the sink, as depression began turning into anger and slammed the door to the bathroom open on his way out.

* * *

"Gah!, ouch!, Watch it!" a frustrated voice sounded from the floor. Percy looked down in surprise. Harry Potter lay sprawled on the floor holding his nose, with his glasses askew. Percy must have accidentally slammed the door in his face. Oops

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry man." Percy apologized leaning down and offering Harry a hand. Harry looked up his angry expression softened a little on seeing who it was. The young wizard accepted Percy's hand, and was shocked to see how much strength Percy had as he pulled Harry to his feet.

"Gods?" Harry asked wondering if he heard him right.

"Jeez, I didn't break your nose did I?" Percy asked ignoring Harry's question as he searched his face, and frowned when he saw blood seeping from beneath Harry's fingers.

"Oh no, I'm fine I'll just fix it later." Harry said pushing past Percy into the bathroom to clean his face. Percy followed him in.

"Oh well I'm really sorry Harry. I should've been more careful." Percy continued trying for a smile.

"Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" Harry asked as he wiped the blood off his nose. Percy leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I was just in a bad mood." he said honestly as he reached over to hand Harry a towel to dry off.

"Thanks." Harry said surprised by Percy's kindness. He didn't need to stay here with Harry, the wound was rather minor. However, Harry appreciated the gesture nevertheless. Percy just waved his hand dismissively.

"You wouldn't believe how often I get myself banged up." Percy said with a sheepish grin. Harry raised an eyebrow. The more he learned about Percy Jackson the stranger he got.

"Why were you upset? Is everything okay?" Harry asked being friendly and slightly suspicious (but he wasn't going to admit that). Percy shrugged putting his hands in his pockets, his eyes downcast and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I miss my friends, family. It'll probably be a long time before I see them again. I never got to say a proper goodbye." Percy said honestly. Harry surprised himself by reaching out and placing a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Don't worry you can still write them, and you'll make new friends besides the one you already have." Harry said giving the demigod a warm smile. Percy looked confused.

"Who?" Percy asked. Harry brought his hand back to his side.

"Me." Harry said with a laugh.

"Really? Even though I broke your nose?" Percy asked smirking. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you want a friend or not? Harry asked sarcastically. He wasn't sure what came over him to be so friendly and forget his suspicions all of a sudden it just felt like the right thing to do. Percy's smile looked genuine this time as it spread across his face.

"Yes I do." Percy answered offering Harry a handshake which he accepted.

"So when are you going to be cleared from the infirmary?" Harry asked moving on.

"I don't know I think they'll keep me in there until I go insane from being cooped up for so long." Percy joked.

"Well want me to walk you back?" Harry asked politely. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're as bad as Pomfrey. No I can find my way back, although you might want to see her to.' Percy smirked. Harry sighed exasperated.

"I'll see you around Percy.' he said in farewell turning to leave in the direction of the dorms.

'Likewise." Percy replied heading back to his prison aka the hospital wing. As he walked back he couldn't stop a small grin spreading on his face. Maybe this magic school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Percy stood in front of the full length mirror in the hospital wing, buttoning up the dress shirt of his new school uniform. Today was his first day of school, and the day he was finally going to be sorted into a house. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd actually want to go to school, but Percy was tired of living in the infirmary.

Of course he wasn't always cooped up in that sterile prison, he also spent a few hours a day in Dumbledore's office learning a crash course in magic, so he'd be ready to join the 4th years. He also spent his time reading more books than he probably ever had in his life.

"Gods, Where was the internet, and online video tutorials when you needed it?" Percy thought to himself whenever his dyslexia started making words get all jumbled in his mind.

Percy had to admit learning magic was pretty cool, although he still preferred his sword in a fight. Dumbledore was a patient teacher seeing as since he was a demigod he was able to forgive Percy's ADHD/AD whenever it acted up during lessons.

Ever since that incident with the bathroom door, Harry has come to visit Percy almost daily. Percy liked the guy, even though he suspected that Harry didn't completely trust the demigod. Percy didn't blame him, he knew the situation was weird, and there were times when Percy's ignorance to all things magical would show up during conversation.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Harry and Percy were sitting around a small table with a chess board between them. Percy hardly knew how to play normal chess, so he kind of expected to be rubbish at this magic one to, but Harry brought it and Percy couldn't say no. _

_"Percy." Harry began as he took yet another one of the demigod's pawns. _

_"I suppose I'm not as famous overseas as I am here, but when we first met and Hermione told you my name. Did you know who I was?" Harry asked seriously. _

_Percy brought his hand up to his chin thinking about his next move, and the question. When he first met Harry he had no idea, who he was. It wasn't until he read that whole chapter on Voldemort in his book did he realize the boy he just met was a world celebrity and Percy felt like an idiot (as usual). _

"_Yeah, I've heard your name before you're pretty famous." Percy said as he told his knight to move. Harry frowned as he moved his queen into enemy territory. _

"_But, you acted as if you've never heard of me. Not that I'm complaining it's just normally people act differently when they first meet me." Harry said thoughtfully. _

"_I don't know man. Just because your past is interesting doesn't make you any different from anyone else. I kind of figured you'd want to be treated like normal. I know I would." Percy said. Harry blinked surprised by Percy's words. _

"_So the fact that I'm the only survivor of the killing curse, and I have a scar to prove it means nothing to you?" Harry asked. He wasn't angry, just confused. Most people when they meet him either treat him like he's a hero, look at him in pity, or both. Percy didn't seem to care about any of that. _

_Percy laughed putting a hand over his mouth in a poor attempt to smother his giggles. Harry just watched in confusion. _

"_What's so funny?" Harry asked irritated. Was Percy making fun of him!? _

"_I'm sorry man...'" Percy said in between laughter "inside joke." To Percy surviving attempted murder, and having a scar wasn't a big deal. Try being hunted on a regular basis. Percy may not have any outstanding scars thanks to nectar and Ambrosia, but he still had his fair share. _

"_It does mean something. Don't get me wrong. It's just do you want to be known as the survivor, or do you want to be known as Harry Potter the person?" Percy asked giving Harry a quizzical look and a friendly smile. "Because personally I like Harry Potter the Person better." Percy's been in Harry's situation before at camp, so he knew exactly what he was talking about. _

"_You're right, it's just even with my friends Ron and Hermione my past has always been a factor. You act like it's nothing, and it's kind of refreshing." Harry remarked looking at Percy in gratitude. _

"_It is something. It just isn't what defines you, your actions do that." Percy replied he knew firsthand what that was like. How Annabeth treated him when she first found out who his father was. How at first campers treated Tyson like he was a monster (in the evil sense) etc. _

"_Besides you're not the only one with a weird scar.'" Percy said lightly with a smirk as he showed Harry the asterisk-shaped scar on his palm from that scorpion. Harry squinted at it cocking his head. _

"_How did you get it?" Harry asked in wonder. _

"_Stung by a scorpion a couple of years ago long story." Percy said dismissively. Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him any further. The two continued to play in a comfortable silence, but it wasn't long until the silence was broken by the loud crack of Percy's king being dethroned. _

* * *

Percy pulled on the cloak (or robe as people called them here) and checked his appearance in the mirror again making sure he looked somewhat presentable. Contrary to popular belief Percy actually tried to make good impressions, he just happened to have really bad luck.

"Aww, you look so handsome! Although you should do something with your hair." Madame Pomfrey said from behind him, as she shot a spell at him magically making his cowlicks lie flat.

"Thanks ma'am." Percy replied turning around to give her a smile. Percy had been here so long the nurse had begun to act all motherly towards him. At first Percy appreciated it, but now it just reminded him painfully of his own mother. Percy had eventually found the courage to contact his mom. She didn't seem too angry only confused as he was.

Suddenly, a tapping noise brought him out of his thoughts and he turned towards the entrance. A tall elegant woman came marching into the room with an air of superiority surrounding her.

"Good morning Poppy, Is Mr. Jackson ready?" she asked politely her head held high. Percy turned from the mirror adjusting his tie.

"I'm ready Mrs.?" Percy began. The witch stared down at Percy studying him curiously.

"McGonagall. I will be your professor of transfiguration, and if you are sorted into Gryffindor I'll be your head of house." She announced. "Now come we are nearly late for breakfast." Percy nearly had to jog to match her swift pace as they made their way to the great hall. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. Harry had reassured him that this whole sorting business wasn't a test, but he didn't like the idea of having some hat looking into his mind.

"Now when we enter the hall most students and staff will already be seated. Follow me and sit where I tell you until Dumbledore announces you. He will tell you what to do from there." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am" Percy muttered. Percy's eyes widened as they came across the wide open, great floor to ceiling doors of the Great Hall. He could already hear and see several people inside, and he braced himself for the stares and mutterings which were sure to accompany his entrance.

Percy's breath caught as he entered. He had to admit the Hogwarts Great Hall was even more spectacular than the Dining pavilion at Camp. He tried not to gawk at the magic candles and the mystic skies of the ceiling as he followed dutifully behind Professor McGonagall. Just as Percy expected, the volume of the hall hushed considerably as he made his way to the head of the room. He could hear the whispers like needles pricking his skin.

"Who is that? Is that the kid that fell into the lake? He's kind of cute."

Percy blushed when he heard the last one. McGonagall led him to a three legged stool right up front in center like he was the main attraction.

"Sit here, Dumbledore will make an announcement." She said stiffly but managed a small smile before walking off to her seat. Percy nodded and turned facing the students. He chose a random spot in the wall and stared at it, trying to ignore the stares and whispers and look more confident then he felt. Dumbledore tapped his goblet and the room hushed.

"Good Morning students, as I'm sure all of you are aware we have a new visitor who dropped in recently." Dumbledore began chuckling a little at his pun. "His name is Percy Jackson and will be joining the fourth years, but first he must be sorted. Professor McGonagall if you will." He gestured towards her.

Percy watched as the witch strolled towards him holding the old patched witch's hat. He tried to settle his growing unease.

"_C'mon Jackson you've fought Gods, and got blasted out of a freaking volcano. You're not afraid of some dusty old hat!" _he chided himself. Before he knew it the hat was on his head.

* * *

"_A demigod? It's been a while since I've sat on the head of one of you." _The hat spoke in his mind. Percy flinched when he heard the words spoken in his mind. _"Son of Poseidon, that's unusual quite powerful I see. A good boy, bravery beyond the likes I normally see, an obvious choice for Gryffindor. However, I see a darkness in you. You try to suppress it, but Slytherin could help bring it out and harness your true potential." _The hat said_._

"_A darkness?"_ Percy thought in wonder.

"_Yes, I _see how _you've been betrayed, and used. You harbor hatred, you have seen the truth in the ways of those you despise, and you seek revenge. You do indeed have the makings of a dark wizard within." _The hat answered. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth.

"_I'm not evil, I'll never join Kronos, or this volde-moron or whatever. This "darkness" isn't who I am.' _Percy insisted.

"_I thought you might say that."_ The hat seemed to chuckle in his mind. "_In that case it must be _**GRYFFINDOR!" **The hat announced to the world. Percy could hear cheers coming from what he supposed was the Gryffindor table. McGonagall plucked the hat off his head and gave him a small smile.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, you may join your classmates now." She said. Percy nodded and stood up nervously walking down the steps to his new comrades.

* * *

Percy saw Harry and his friends, and sat down across from them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor mate, I had a feeling you'd be joining us." Harry said friendly offering Percy a toast. Percy forced a smile, and clanged his goblet with Harry and his friends.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione, perceptive as always could easily see the demigod's discomfort. Percy frowned.

"That hat doesn't leave any stone upturned does it?" Percy asked rhetorically picking at his food.

"Well the sorting hat is supposed to look at your memories and your personality in order to make the best fit." Hermione said informatively.

"Yeah, I noticed." Percy answered. Percy didn't know what to think. He'd be lying if he said he'd never had those thoughts the Hat mentioned, but he didn't like being reminded of them.

"What did the hat tell you? You were up there longer than most people." Ron remarked. Percy shrugged not really in the mood to talk about his conversation with the animated hat.

"Not much, the hat almost put me in Slytherin. It thought I'd progress better in that house than here." Percy said nonchalant.

Harry choked on his food, and started coughing.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled from next to him as she patted his back. He pushed her away indicating he was fine.

"That sorting hat almost put you in Slytherin?" Harry sputtered incredulous.

"Uhh yeah. What's the big deal?" Percy asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Why would the hat put you in Slytherin? And why did it ultimately choose Gryffindor?" Harry demanded. Percy frowned, he didn't like it when people asked him a bunch of questions at once. He looked between the three wizards uneasily.

"That information is my business. I was placed in Gryffindor that's all that matters." Percy said stiffly looking between the three challenging them to ask more questions. For a moment all four just sat there in a stare off. Harry waited for Percy to break eye contact, and get back to eating but he never did. Percy held the gaze of all three of the wizards staring at him without faltering even a little.

Percy's gaze was steady, hard, and confident. Harry eventually looked down as did Ron and Hermione. He wondered why Percy had become so guarded all of sudden. Percy certainly didn't seem like a slytherin kind of guy. How could he be in there?

'_Unless he's like me?"_ Harry thought. Harry shook his head. Percy must come from a long line of pure-bloods, that must be it. Then again he was American. Americans were famous for mixing bloodlines, that can't be it, could it? The more he learned about Percy the more perplexing he got.

Harry cleared his head and drank a long swig of pumpkin juice. He glanced at Percy who was currently staring into space, and tapping his fingers on the table. His gaze was still guarded and swirled with a mixture of emotions Harry had trouble deciphering.

"_This will be an interesting rest of the year."_ Harry thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Now Percy has been to lots of schools, but Hogwarts took the cake for biggest and strangest. Percy never thought he'd see a school that was stranger than that hippy school, but apparently there was. Luckily his first class divination was with Harry and his friends so he could follow them there. As they walked through the grand halls of the castle. Percy tried not to gawk at all the ghosts that floated by or went through walls, or the fact that all the portraits moved and talked. Even the stairs seemed to have a life of their own!

Percy could feel the tension, between him and the others. Apparently this whole slytherin thing was a big deal. Percy knew Harry didn't care much for that house, but seriously c'mon Percy's in Gryffindor that's all that matters right? They didn't talk much on the way, except for Hermione acting the role of tour guide for Percy and asking him in endless barrage of questions he could barely keep up with.

"How does Hogwarts compare to your old school?" she asked.

"What?" Percy asked after a moment. He stopped listening to her lecture a while ago as he instead focused his attention on all the sights, and memorized where the exits were (force of habit). Hermione huffed impatiently.

"I asked you how Hogwarts compares to your old school" so far." She repeated.

"Oh um, It's definitely a lot bigger, and older." Percy answered lamely as his eyes still wandered around. Hermione frowned, she obviously wanted him to elaborate but Percy was saved from answering further when they finally entered the class room.

The smell was the first thing Percy noticed upon entering, the room reeked of incense. The decor reminded him of a fortune teller's shack, which makes sense as this was divination. Professor Trelawney was so weird looking, Percy suspected her of being a monster in disguise. Then again the more Percy thought about it, everyone was so different here it probably would be harder for him to look past the mist than usual. Every round table had a crystal ball in the center. Percy Ron and Harry sat around one, while Hermione went to go sit with the girls.

"Crystal balls? Seriously? People actually believe in this stuff?" Percy asked skeptically. He hoped he hadn't offended his friends, but by their annoyed looks he supposed he hadn't.

"You didn't have divination at your school?' Harry asked.

"We did, but it wasn't required." Percy lied smoothly.

"You were lucky then." Ron grumbled "This class is the biggest waste of time ever." He said holding his chin in his hands with his elbows on the table tiredly staring into the crystal ball in boredom.

"Today class we'll continue our Crystal Ball readings, remember to jot down all you see!" Trelawney said in a mystical voice. Percy rolled his eyes, and stared at the crystal ball. After five minutes of looking at different angles, and seeing nothing but his own reflection he gave up.

"What happens if I don't see anything?" Percy asked frustrated. Harry looked up from his writing with a smirk on his face.

"Don't beat yourself up if you can't see anything." He said. "I usually just make stuff, she can't tell the difference."

"Ya, I once wrote down that I saw myself doing a victory lap after a game of quidditch foretelling that Gryffindor was going to win, ended up we were killed by slytherin but I still got a decent mark on the assignment." Ron added. Percy laughed.

"You guys are speaking my language." Percy said looking down at his textbook for some ideas, and began writing stuff down. Another thing that Percy found really hard to get used to in this school was the fact that wizards clearly haven't been introduced to the twentieth century yet. Seriously a quill and ink, parchment. Are we still in the dark ages?

"Speaking of quidditch, tryouts are next week are you going to try out?" Ron asked curiously. Percy froze he racked his mind trying to remember what quidditch was.

"Uh no, quidditch really isn't my thing." Percy said when he remembered that this wizard sport involved flying around on brooms. Percy hated flying enough on airplanes, he didn't need to risk flying so exposed on such a flammable ride. He was also convinced Zeus was still miffed about Percy blasting off so high from that volcano.

"Wow really? You look like you'd make a good chaser." Ron remarked in surprise. Percy shook his head.

"Thanks, but really I prefer both feet on the ground." Percy insisted. Harry cocked his head in wonder.

"You"re afraid of heights?" he asked incredulous. Harry figured if Percy survived an attack from death eaters without being mentally scarred, the boy couldn't be scared of anything, much less heights of all things. Percy just shook his head again.

"No, I just don't like flying for personal reasons." Percy answered his tone saying that he didn't want to talk about it further. Harry dropped the subject thoroughly perplexed. Broom flying was one of the best parts of being a wizard, and Percy definitely seemed like the adventurous type that would love it just as much as Harry did.

"Apparently not." Harry thought to himself. Soon, Professor Trelawney came by their table to check their progress, she looked at Harry mournfully before turning to Percy.

"You must be the new student." She said reading off a piece of paper. "Perseus Jackson?' she asked. Percy winced upon hearing his full name.

"Actually, I prefer to go by…" he began but he didn't have a chance. Suddenly, Trelawney's pupils dilated and her eyes widened to where they were almost bugging out of her head. She gripped a claw-like hand onto Percy's shoulder and stared at a spot above his head.

"_A half-blood of the eldest Gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds. Heroes soul cursed blade shall reap…" _she said in a monotone voice still gripping Percy's shoulder. Percy was frozen in shock. That sounded like a prophecy! The whole class had quieted down staring at Percy and the professor. Before Percy could recover, Trelawney blinked and seemed to come out of her reverie, and glanced at Percy impatiently.

'You prefer to go by what? I haven't all day." She asked impatiently as if that whole exchange didn't happen.

"Percy." Percy answered quietly still staring at her in bewilderment.

"Ah good, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Not all of us are as clear sighted as others!" she said before walking off. Percy jumped up and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around quickly surprised that he touched her.

"Yes, what is it Perseus?" she asked.

"Percy" he corrected automatically. "What was that you just told me about a half-blood turning sixteen and a cursed blade?" The professor looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"What are you talking about? I never said such things." She insisted looking doubtful. Percy frowned.

"Yes, you did. You gripped my shoulder and said some kind of prophecy in my face seconds ago." Percy said carefully. She searched his face wearily.

"Are you alright son? Do you wish to see the nurse?" she asked reaching out to feel his forehead, but Percy reeled back from her touch. He looked back towards his friends his eyes begging for help.

"Professor, I agree with Percy you did say those things." Harry said. Trelawney set her huge eyes on him, and then toward Ron who nodded in agreement. She looked around and the whole room agreed on what they'd just seen.

"Well it appears someone is playing a trick on poor old me. Well it won't work.' She growled. She turned to a confused Percy. "Sit down Jackson. I'll give you amnesty as it is your first day, but I won't tolerate any future pranks, and that goes for everyone."

'But, Professor." Percy insisted.

"Sit down! If I hear another peep from you it's detention!" she warned. Percy gritted his teeth in frustration, and reluctantly sat back down.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as Percy picked up his quill and began scribbling down something for this blasted assignment.

"Beats me, apparently it never happened." Percy whispered furiously stealing an anxious look at the professor who was seated at her desk.

"Percy, did anything she say make sense to you?" Harry asked carefully.

"No.' Percy answered a little too quickly without looking up from his work.

"It probably doesn't mean anything mate. I mean she's always prophesying Harry's death and yet every year he comes back completely alive.' Ron said encouragingly. Percy raised an eyebrow, and finally looked up from his work.

"Really?" Percy asked hopefully. Harry shot Ron an annoyed look.

"Yes, most people say she's a fake so yeah Ron's right I guess you haven't anything to worry about although what she told you was really unusual." Harry said watching Percy curiously.

"Yeah, lucky me." Percy grumbled radiating vibes of "don't talk to me." Harry reluctantly turned back to his own work. Ron continued to eye Percy wearily before finally settling down.

Part of Harry knew Percy was lying. The new kid knew exactly what Trelawney was talking about, but the rational kinder side of Harry told him that Percy had a right to be shaken up about all that.

"A half-blood of the eldest Gods shall reach sixteen against all odds." Harry replayed in his mind. Percy was a fourth year making him fourteen, Harry's age. Against all odds? Why would Percy have trouble living to age sixteen? What did "of the eldest gods" mean? Heroes soul cursed blade shall reap, that didn't sound good. It almost sounded so weird, that Harry couldn't imagine anyone making that up. Something was definitely odd about Percy.

* * *

Percy continued to ignore all the stares of his friends and classmates as he pretended to focus all his attention on his work. Percy lied to Ron and Harry, he knew exactly what Trelawney was talking about. Those words she spoke of sounded just like a prophesy, and the fact that she said "reach sixteen" could have been lines from this supposed great prophecy that was supposed to happen next year. The same prophecy that Chiron and Annabeth have been hiding from him for almost three years now.

"_Now I know why.' _Percy thought to himself. A heroes souls cursed blade shall reap, sounded terrifying he wasn't even sure what to make of that. Percy was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even consider that fact that everyone in the class had heard it to. He knew Harry was already suspicious of him, now Harry actually had a legitimate reason. Percy had to talk to Dumbledore immediately.

**A/N- hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome! If you like my writing style and how I portray Percy you should check out my story "The Treasury of Pjato & Hoo One-shots" it's basically just what the title says with more characters than just seaweed brain ;) Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

When the hour was over. Percy quickly stuffed his things in his messenger bag, and bolted for the exit.

'Percy potions is this way." Harry called out towards him. Percy turned, and placed a hand on his head and stomach, feigning sickness.

"Uh I don't know man, I'm not feeling so good. I think that whole prophecy thing gave me a headache." He said wincing. It wasn't a total lie, he really was freaking out inside but his friends had to think he was sick.

"Well here I'll walk you down to Pomfrey." Harry offered. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a migraine, and placed his hand out in a "stop" gesture.

"No, thanks man but I can make it. I just need something for my stomach." He insisted already backing away.

"Percy." Harry called, but Percy hurried off. When Percy was sure he far enough away he changed course towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Pumpkin Pops." Percy told the gargoyle, and began hurrying down the stairs.

"Professor?" Percy called once he reached the bottom. Immediately he wished he hadn't. Dumbledore was seated at his desk talking to three wizards in expensive looking robes. All three turned to look at him, some with disapproving looks, some in fascination.

"Is this the potter boy?" one of them asked staring at Percy with an eyebrow raised.

"Um I…" Percy began awkwardly but Dumbledore cut him off.

"No, this is Percy one of my special cases. Is there something urgent, or can it wait?" He asked Percy.

"Uh no sir it can wait, I'm sorry for interrupting." Percy apologized. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, well then can you please wait in the other room? We're almost finished here." He asked though it sounded more like an order.

"Yes sir." Percy answered and walked off into the room they used when Dumbledore was teaching him potions.

* * *

Luckily, Percy didn't have to wait long until Dumbledore came in.

"Ah I apologize Percy, trust me I'd much rather talk to you. Ministry meetings are terribly boring. Now care to tell me why you're skipping class on you first day?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

"Professor, I thought you said that Trelawney wasn't like our oracle and that she didn't really have the sight, or any legit psychic powers?" Percy asked. Dumbledore paled as if Percy caught him off guard.

"Did she speak a prophecy during class?" he asked carefully. Percy nodded uncomfortably.

"Yeah, she said something that sounded like an incomplete prophecy. A child of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds, heroes soul cursed blade shall reap. That sounds like part of the great prophecy!" Percy said standing up his hand tight on his wand as he stared down to Dumbledore for an explanation. For once the old wizard seemed to be rendered speechless. Percy waited for about five seconds before his ADHD got the better of him.

"What does this mean?" Percy asked as he started pacing the room. "I mean she had to be talking about me right? There aren't any other half-bloods in this school right?" he asked stopping his pacing to stare at the headmaster.

"I myself have never heard the great prophecy, but I must agree that this prophecy does sound like it." Dumbledore mused.

'What am I supposed to do Professor? If I go back to Divination she might spout off the rest of the prophecy. How am I supposed to keep my identity a secret then? Everyone in class heard her say gods." Percy rambled. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I have kept information from you. Professor Trelawney does indeed have the gift of prophecy, however she rarely uses it. I didn't think you would be able to trigger her powers, but it appears you have." Dumbledore informed. Percy frowned getting angry. Percy hated it when people kept information from him. His mother kept the fact that he was a demigod from him for twelve years. Annabeth, Chiron, his father and countless others have kept this supposed "great prophecy" a secret from him for almost three years now. He'd been tricked, and treated like he was fragile for far too long.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy demanded.

"I didn't think this would happen, I'm sorry Percy." Dumbledore said sincerely. Percy didn't say anything, but he let some of his anger subside.

"There's no way to know for sure that professor Trelawney will speak a prophecy every time she sees you. As for keeping your identity a secret I don't believe you'll have a problem with that, as most students don't believe Trelawney's fortunes anyway. If she went as far as to say you were a son of Poseidon, I'm sure the students wouldn't think she was referring to the actual god." The headmaster said with a chuckle.

Percy nodded, but didn't join in with Dumbledore's amusement. He still stood there fiddling with his wand, and seeming to be agonizing over something. His eyes were misty like a foggy morning at sea.

"Is there something else that is ailing you my boy?" the wizard asked concerned, even though he knew Percy was a demigod he still felt like he was too young to hold such anguish in his eyes. Percy turned to look at the Dumbledore.

"Sir, I always knew that my life could end at any moment being a half-blood and all. I've accepted that, it's just..." He paused stamping his foot in frustration. "It's just I always thought living to sixteen would be this great accomplishment, instead I find out I'm still prophesied to die. It's not fair!" he spat shaking his fists, and looking at the old son of Hecate in desperation. Dumbledore immediately stood and went to put his hands on the boys shoulder, but he shied away from his touch angrily.

'My boy, you know that prophecies are never as they seem, this whole business about a cursed blade doesn't necessarily mean it'll be your soul that's in danger." The wizard said knowingly. Percy sighed.

"I guess." Percy relented but he still looked angry. Dumbledore frowned, and tried to put his hand on the boys shoulder again to comfort him. This time Percy allowed the gesture, and turned to face Dumbledore his gaze seemed so far away.

"You are here to forget those things, to find peace and solace until the day comes. Worry about this when it is near." Dumbledore ordered gently. Percy nodded with a sigh.

"Thalia had the right idea when she went off to join the hunters. She must have known what was coming." Percy muttered. "Gods I'm an idiot." He turned away shaking his head.

"It takes a great deal of bravery, and selflessness to be in your shoes Percy. You wouldn't have been chosen if they didn't believe you were capable. Don't forget that." Dumbledore spoke softly. Percy turned to look at the old wizard a moment, his gaze searching for insincerity in Dumbledore's words. When he found none, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll try" he whispered. Dumbledore smiled that's all he could ask for.

"Now run along back to class, and let's put this little incident behind us shall we?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, um thanks for your advice." Percy said his hand on the door ready to leave managing a small smile.

"Anytime." Dumbledore replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Percy mulled over Dumbledore's words in his mind, as he made his way down to the dungeons for Snape's class. It was true that the prophecy didn't explicitly say he'd die, but he was still angry that everyone kept it a secret from him. Now he had an idea as to why, they probably thought he couldn't handle the information, and from the way he reacted Percy had to admit they had a point. He still had over a year to think about this, perhaps he should just follow Dumbledore's advice and enjoy his stay at Hogwarts.

He pushed open the door of the dungeon. _"Why is potions in the dungeon? I feel like I'm walking into detention."_ Percy mused as he walked in.

* * *

"Mr. Jackson." Professor Snape drawled. "Thought you could get away with skipping my class on your first day?" he asked sarcastically with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry sir, I was at the nurse my injuries are still bothering me." Percy said pulling the note Dumbledore forged for him out of his pocket for the potions professor. Snape scowled and ripped the note out of Percy's hand. His eyes scanned the paper furiously.

"Very well, however let's not make this a habit Mr. Jackson." He growled. Percy eyed the professor wearily.

"Yes sir." Percy replied.

"The instructions to the healing potion are on the board I expect you to have it done by the end of class." Snape continued.

"Sir, if I don't finish…" Percy began but Snape cut him off.

"That is your fault for being late Jackson. Now I suggest you get started instead of back talking your professor." He spat.

"Yes sir." Percy grumbled shooting the professor a glare when he wasn't looking. Percy saw his friends in the back and went over to their table.

"Well he's definitely not Mr. Sunshine." Percy grumbled to the trio as he set up his cauldron and ingredients. Ron laughed.

"Don't take it personally mate he hates all Gryffindor's." Ron said.

'Yeah he probably hates you even more because you look kind of like me." Harry added with a smirk earning a shove and a roll of the eyes from Hermione. Percy joined in on the amusement as he dropped in some werewolf hair into his potion.

"Is everything alright with you Percy?" Hermione asked concerned. Harry and Ron turned to look at the half-blood as well.

"Oh yeah I'm fine it was just a head ache." Percy amended dismissively not looking at them as he stirred and threw stuff in the cauldron.

"Do you have any idea what Trelawney was talking about? I mean I know nothing she says has any credibility what-so-ever, but I'm curious." She asked.

"I don't know. I turn sixteen next year and my mother's a muggle so I guess those parts make sense." Percy offered with a shrug. It wasn't a lie just not the whole truth, hopefully she would buy it. Hermione just nodded frowning, her gaze a million miles away. Percy looked away, Hermione reminded him so much of Annabeth it was almost painful to be around her. Every time Hermione got that calculating look on her face it just reminded him of his friends, and how he'd abandoned them on that quest.

Percy squinted at the directions on the board_. "Why does every professor at this gods forsaken school have to write in freaking cursive!?" _he thought to himself as he struggled to decipher the words which were absolute murder on his dyslexic eyes. As he read he held his hand out stirring the potion with his water powers. He figured he could get away with little displays of power like that. It was a magic school after all.

"What spell did you use?" Hermione asked staring at his cauldron quizzically.

"What?" Percy asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The spell your using to stir your potion." she clarified indicating his cauldron.

"Oh um, It's uh just simple hand magic." Percy stuttered running a hand through his hair, and made the concoction rise and fall with the movement of his hand. She stared at his motions absolutely mesmerized. Which started to make Percy nervous, maybe he couldn't get away with it. Darn

"They don't teach you hand magic here?" Percy asked feigning a confused face. She squinted at him.

"Why of course not. Hand magic is for elves and children who haven't been trained.' She insisted with a huff. Percy shook his head in disapproval. "That's a shame." He said simply as he continued to work on his potion. "Not all magic is under the confines of spells. If you want magic to truly do what you want you have to use desire, not a spell."

Hermione looked completely puzzled for once. She stirred her potion absent mindedly deep in thought. Percy was right of course, but Hermione never thought about magic that way. She glanced at Percy out of the corner of her eye, as she watched him continue to stir his potion by twirling his finger above the cauldron. He made it look so effortless.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted. "How did they teach you at your school?" Percy bit his lip.

"Like you said hand magic is usually reserved for little kids. You have to be trained at a young age to understand. If I tried to teach you now it wouldn't work because your mind has already been taught to use spells." Percy stammered out a lie. Hermione nodded looking disappointed.

"Can you do anything else besides stirring a potion?" she asked with a sly smirk. Percy laughed.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen nothing yet." He promised giving her a wink, his eyes glittering with amusement and mischief. Hermione smiled back finding a kinship with the peculiar wizard. Perhaps Harry and Ron's suspicions were all for naught.

"Mr. Jackson." Snape's voice drawled behind them ruining the moment. He pushed between them and glanced at their cauldrons. He nodded at Hermione's potion which was a pleasant yellow color and then sneered at Percy's green colored potion in distaste.

"Please List off the ingredients and the measurements you used in your potion." Snape ordered. Percy frowned already deciding that he hated this teacher as he reluctantly listed off the ingredients.

"Can you read Mr. Jackson?" The professor asked mockingly indicating the board.

"Yes." Percy answered through gritted teeth. Snape smiled cruelly.

"Well then why did you put coconut in your potion when the directions clearly say cocoa? He asked condescendingly. Percy squinted at the board and realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry sir I'm dyslexic. I must've read it wrong" Percy admitted looking away. Snape waved his finger under Percy's chin making him look at the potions professor in the eye.

"Look at me when you speak!" He barked. Percy's hand wandered to his pocket where his sword was kept. He was about to lose his cool completely.

"Dyslexia isn't an excuse to miss directions, next time ask a classmate if you're unsure. Your laziness has turned a healing potion into poison!" He spat with his chin held high. Percy glared at him as the professor made Percy's potion disappear and strode away with a dramatic whirl of his black cape. Percy heard snickers coming from the slytherins on the other side of the classroom, and stares burning into his skin.

Percy resisted the urge to make all the potions in the room erupt, and turned back to his workstation to clean up hurriedly. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Percy looked at her hand and his expression softened.

"Don't let him get to you. He's always trying to get a rise out of us. I'll help you with the directions you just need to ask." Hermione offered with a smile. Percy's scowl intensified. Hermione's smile wavered, she noticed how Percy's whole demeanor changed when Snape confronted him. His eyes literally darkened, and she could have sworn she saw the contents in the cauldron boil with even more intensity than before.

"Thanks Hermione." He muttered moving away from her touch. She tried not to be offended by his reaction. She knew from experience with Ron and Harry that boy's hated looking weak, and they didn't accept pity especially when it was from a girl.

"No problem." She said briskly as they walked out of class. Percy nodded and glanced back at the door to the dungeons already dreading the rest of the year with a teacher like that. The good news was that this was a potions class.

_ "I can always get revenge against Snape one way or another."_ Percy thought as he gazed down at his splayed hand wiggling his fingers in anticipation as a sly smile spread across his face.

**A/N- so I'm going to do a little self promotion here. If you like this you should check out my collection of pjato one-shots "The Treasury of Demigodtales" thanks for the R&R**


End file.
